


winter covers everything ~ the playlist

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: winter covers everything [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, My First Fanmix, Playlist, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Soundtrack for the fic of the same name.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Nishigori Yuuko, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Nishigori Yuuko, Victor Nikiforov/Nishigori Yuuko
Series: winter covers everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	winter covers everything ~ the playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [winter covers everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943611) by [SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean). 



> I started work on the mix halfway through the Finish Your %^&* bang. It was a two-way street: writing the fic made me think of songs to add, and songs I added to the mix helped inspire some writing. Finishing the fic was top priority, though, and so the mix got completed after. as a treat ^w^ It's somewhat rough around the edges but I'm proud of my first fanmix even if it is for my own stuff, hehe.
> 
> Also: Even though this is a playlist, I decided to include it in the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> So if you have any questions about song choice, want to yell with/at me about artists, or anything else, please leave a comment! I hope you enjoy.  
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
